Hermione, Impossibly Alone
by MentalBookworm1213
Summary: (One-shot) Hermione is utterly broken about Ron leaving. Possibly for good. She knows that she might never see him again. After all she has been through, she finally snaps. Hermione does something that she normally never does, and Harry is there for her. Set during the trio's search for horcruxes. This is my first story, so please enjoy and review!


**A/N: Hi! This is a one-shot about a miserable Hermione. I was listening to a really sad song when I was writing this so that's why it's so… depressing, I guess. Anyway, this is one of my first fanfiction stories, so I hope each and every one of you people out there like it! R&R too please!**

**Just a note: The song I was listening to was "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. Find the song somewhere, listen to it, and then you can understand what I was talking about. And now, on to the story!**

**Hermione, Impossibly Alone**

I am Hermione Granger. I am out in the middle of a forest I used to come to with my parents. Now they don't remember me or the annual trips we had to these woods. It was in the dead of winter, and I was here with Harry Potter. We are hunting Voldemort's horcruxes. Which, trust me, is not in any way easy. Now, somehow, even with Harry around, I feel... impossibly alone. 

The feeling started long before I even realized but was really defined once Ron left. He was wearing that foul locket; one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I guess it influenced his mood, but I knew he was probably near the end of his rope anyway. So when Ron left Harry and I in the tent, I murmured that I would take the first watch. Before he could nod or agree or anything, I went out the front flap of the tent and sat at the base of the nearest tree. And that takes me back to the present. 

Can you believe that me, Hermione Granger, the girl who had everything from friends to smarts, actually felt kind of... alone? Well, I did and still do. So I did something I haven't done in years. I cried. I cried for Ron leaving, knowing that I might not see my best friend ever again. I cried for Harry's perilous quest that I knew was really taking a toll on him. I cried for the stress I was put under. I cried because Harry would never know his parents. I cried because mine don't even know me. I cried for the fact that each and every one of us might die because of some evil dark wizard who has lost his mind. And most importantly, I cried for me. I hated being so helpless and under pressure. We were so close, but really, so far as well. I never dreamed that this would happen when I had first met Harry and Ron. Oh well. But I was still crying. And it helped. 

So, Hermione Granger, the intelligent girl who had almost everything, cried.

- (Harry's POV)

I could hear Hermione crying outside. She never cried. At least, I had never seen her cry. So I knew that Ron leaving really hit her hard. She loved him, but wouldn't admit it. I felt pretty guilty that Ron and I had broken her like that. That's right. Ron and I. We had gotten into an argument about... well... I don't really know. I guess that the horcruxe influenced his mood or something. So now he was gone and Hermione was crying. 

I wanted to do something, but I knew the only thing I could do was just be there for her. After all, she's been there for me for the past seven years. So I went out of the tent. I knew what I had to do. 

- (Hermione's POV Again)

Harry came out of the tent and sat down at the base of the tree with me. His face was hard, but when he looked at me it softened. I tried to stop my crying, but instead, Harry moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Just let it out, Hermione." he murmured into my hair. That was all it took. One minute I was almost silent, and the next I was full-fledged crying. My tears dripped down my cheeks and into Harry's sweater. One that Mrs. Weasley had made him. That only made me cry harder. "It just isn't fair," I choked out. "I know," he said. "Trust me, I know." 

And we sat like that for the rest of the night, on the forest floor, me in Harry's arms, crying. Just comforting each other. Because that's what friends are for. And maybe, just maybe, I didn't feel so alone anymore.

-

**Sorry guys! I forgot to do a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or "Iridescent.". If I did, well, let's just say that I wouldn't be on very much. **** Bye guys!**


End file.
